Til The Day We Die
by Whirlwind421
Summary: They knew each other for a short time. It was never long enough. Drabbles and Poems MA
1. Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

A/N: I sorry to people who are waiting for my other stories. My muse went on vacation. School work is killing me.

* * *

Nothing

He had died. Pushed her out of the way. He took the bullet for her.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

She hardly know him.

He was cocky. He smiled. He laughed. Made her scream in annoyance.

He was carefree. Didn't about anyone and didn't need any help.

Yet, he saved her.

She lay on her bed. Stunned. She didn't understand.

She couldn't understand. But, she did.

She would do the same.


	2. In The Dark

Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel there would be a third season. But I don't.

A/N: I hope you like it.

* * *

In The Dark

I speak out.  
Against them all.

And you watch me.  
As I fall.

They lock me away.  
Deep and dark.

I cry for years.  
Alone and afraid.

You did not hear me.  
When I prayed.

And when the day comes.  
And you take me away.

The rain falls and washes my tears away.


	3. Standing Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

A/N: Enjoy.

* * *

Standing Here

Here I stand.  
The wind whipping across my face.

I call for you.  
But you do not come.

Wings of darkness.  
Cover the sky.

No stars appear.  
No twinkle in the black.

I feel myself slipping.  
I start fall.

I couldn't be happier to end it all.


	4. Stand Strong

Disclaimer: I wish I did.

A/N: Enjoy.

* * *

Stand Strong

You promised you'd stand strong.  
You promised you'd stand by.  
You promised not to go.

You promised you'd stay.  
Though never in words.  
Your looks said enough  
And the way you grabbed my hand.

You promised you wouldn't get in my way.  
To stay quiet, solemn, and strong.  
You promised you'd love me dusk to dawn.  
But, never let it get in the way.

You promised you wouldn't die.


	5. Here We Are

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. But I own Alec!! (Evil laugher!) One can hope right!

A/N: Enjoy.

* * *

Here We Are

Here we are yet again.  
This time not a fiend.  
But a friend.

Here I cry.  
As you lay there and die.  
You ask.  
You beg for the infallible deed.

And I know it hurts you.  
As much as it hurts me.  
The way you held me that night.  
When I poured out my soul.

You asked me to tell you of everything beautiful.  
I whisper in you ear and hold you tight.

Then I kill you right in my arms.  
And cry long into the night.


	6. I Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

A/N: Enjoy.

* * *

I Promise

I promise I'll try.  
To make you smile.  
I promise I'll try.  
To not make any more cracks.

I promise I'll try.  
To not pull any stunts  
Or get in trouble for awhile.

I promise I'll try.  
To share and do everything right.  
I promise I'll try.  
To be very nice.

I promise Not to cry.  
If you live awhile.

I'll try.


	7. Haunted

Disclaimer: I highly doubt the producers will sell the rights to the highest bidder or accidentally lose them. So, I don't own Dark Angel.

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Haunted

She smiled at him in the dark. Her face bright and soft. Lighting up the blackness that closed in around him.

He pulled her close. Holding her. He buried his head in her hair. He didn't want to let her go.

He felt her drawing away.

"Don't go." He whispered, hoping his voice would not break this world.

She faded. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Light streamed in, dissolving the darkness and her.

Heavy hearted, he awoke with a sigh.

Blinding sun pierced his swollen eyes.

He wished he could go back to the dark.


	8. I Survive

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

A/N: I hope you read and review!! (Hint Hint)

* * *

I Survive

I Survive.  
No fear.  
No blame.  
No calm but the rain.  
Pouring down my face.  
I saw you die.  
Right in front of my eyes.  
In your last breathe.  
You did not cry.  
You forgave me.

I waited to die.  
Minutes ticking down on the clock.  
Yet, here I am.  
I survived.


	9. How Small We Are?

Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel there would be a third season. But I don't.

A/N: I hope you like it. Title and story inspired by Nickleback's song "If Everyone Cared".

* * *

How Small We Are?

"Have you ever looked up at the stars? Really looked and noticed how small we are?" He asked me.

So, much had chanced since we escaped from Manticore. We started out enemies. But slowly but surely we became friends. He was there for me when I had my final fall out with Logan. And me him when he finally broke down and told me about Rachel.

The best of friends, leaders, and partners. We had each other's backs. We were inseparable. Not one without the other.

I turned to him. Devouring the site of him laying next to me. Watching his every movement.

A tear slowly dripped down my face.

"Don't cry Maxie." he said softly wiping my tear away. His breathe brushing gently across my face.

I curled into him. And way lay, holding onto each other for long moments.

"It's be okay." He promised.

I nodded not daring to speak.

I turned and looked at the stars. I could have sworn a star winked at me.


End file.
